Una atraccion fatal
by Lulis-Potter
Summary: Hay quienes dicen que se debe mantener mas cerca a los enemigos que los amigos, pero ¿Que pasa cuando la distancia se reduce cada vez mas y llega al enamoramiento? Es mi primer fic no sean muy duros entren leanlo y dejen sus preciosos reviews! porfis
1. La Actitud de Hermione

Capitulo 1.- La Actitud de Hermione  
  
Hermione estaba distraida y como adormecida, lo cual le parecio extrañ a Harry y Ron, despues de regresar de las vacaciones de verano habia estado muy diferente, muy rara y tambien cierta persona era muy rara con ella  
  
Hermione ¿Qué tienes? Pareces como ida– Le dijo Harry a una Hermione muy pensativa- Estas pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo o que?- Le dij Ron a quien le desesperaba esta nueva actitud que Hermione habia tomado-¿Decian?- Pregunto Hermione aun sin partar la vista de la mesa de Slytherin.- Vamos Herm despierta!!! Nos toca Herbologia-dijo Harry- Adelantense los alcanzo en un minto- Le contesto Hermione quien no pudo evitar sonreir al saber que en la siguiente clase tambien lo veria  
  
iPero Hermione...tu sabes que es imposible...no se fijaria en ti ademas si Harry y Ron se enteran les de el ataque/i  
  
Todavia no habia nadie mas enla entrada del invernadero, Hermione iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos recriminandose mentalmente cuando de repnte BUM habia chocado con algo o mas bien dicho con alguien...con ese alguien tan ¿especial?  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hola lectores, Bueno este es el prmer capitulo de mi historia en un rato mas ondre el 2, se que es corto pero no estaba muy inspirada es mi primer fic asi que no sean muy duros y dejen Reviews!!! y preparense para el 2 capitulo   
  
Sinceramente  
  
Lulis-Potter 


	2. Mezcla de Sentimientos

Capitulo 2.- Encuentros Inesperados  
  
A Hermione se le helo la sange al ver que habia chocado con el, si ese pelo rubio platinado era unico en todo Hogwarts.  
  
Draco volteo y vio a Hermione tirada en el suelo, -Levantate Granger-Le dijo dandole una mano y ayudandola a levantarse. Hermione estaba confundida por la ayuda de Malfoy pero no pudo evitar ke kasi se le saliera el corazon. -Gacias sunpongo- Le dijo Hermione tratando de ocultar su emocion-Si y la proxima vez fijate por donde caminas Granger.  
  
Durante toda la clase de Herbologia Hermione no pensaba en otra cosa que no fuera la ayuda de Malfoy, Hermione no sabia que hacer !Ay que confusion con esto del amor! Se dijo para si misma pero desafortunadamente Harry y Ron tambien la escucharon..._¿!AMOR!? Le dijo Ron, por que hablas de amor eh? Estas enamorada? De quien?-Ron callate no estoy enamorada de nadie deja de hacer escandalo :@.  
  
Al ver la actitud de Ron ante la simple mencion de Hermione de la palabra "amor" Hermione desecho definitivamente la idea de contarles lo de Malfoy temiendo que Ron terminara con la garganta desecha...pero no se lo podia sacar de la mente, ese momento en que sus manos se tocaron no no no podia olvidarlo...  
  
Al escuchar la campana que anunciaba el fin de la clase de Herbologia, Hermione salio de su ensimismamientoy se dirigo sola a clase de Artimancia, al llegar ahi la Profesora Vector la recibio muy alegre  
  
-Bienvenidos alumnos e dia de hoy sacaron sus propios numeros del corazon, el significado de cada numro viene en la pagina 187 de suu libro, bueno pueden empezar ya-Anuncio la profesora Vector en cuanto todos hubieran entrado al aula. Al decir esto la clase entera se vio sumida en una serie de calculos.  
  
-!Tres!- Se dijo para si misma Hermione e inmediatamente comenzo a buscar su significado en el libro en el cual se leia:  
  
"El tres representa la idea de plenitud y totalidad, el tres indica talento, energia, natural artistico, sentido del humor. Los treses suelen ser gente con suerte y con mucho exito pero tambien pueden ser personas dispersas o que se ofendan con facilidad"  
  
Al terminar su trabajo se dirigio al escritorio de la profesora Vector y le entrego su trabajo (como siempre antes que todos). -Gracias Querida si quieres puedes retirarte ya le dijo la profesora Vector a Hermione quien asintio tomo sus cosas y se dirigio a la biblioteca (N/A; ke raro xD)  
  
Al llegar a la biblioteca Hermione tomo unn libro de la estanteria llamado "Grandes Suceos Magicos del siglo XX" y se dirigio a su mesa favorita, empezo a leer cuando de pronto sintio que alguien la observaba, volteo disimuladamente y sintio que se le paraba el corazonal ver los ojos grises que le devolvian la mirada...pero no, no podia caer en sus redes como las demas, asi que decidio concentrarse de nuevo en su libro.  
  
Despues de un rato Hermionesintio que alguien le tocaba el hombro. Supuso que era Malfoy, se quedo sin habla, decidio ignorarlo pero seguia molestando, entonces se armo de valor y volteo oh ¬¬ no era mas que la Sra Pince -Disculpa niña. La hora de comer ha empezado ¿Quieres llevarte ese libro o vuelves luego?-Le dijo la Sra. Pince un poco harta. -Oh...ah...estem...si...si me lo llevo gracias ¬¬- Le contesto Hermione con un tono decepcionante en su voz  
  
Al dirigrise hacia la puerta de la biblioteca con el libro en mano sintio que le jalaban el brazo -Si Sra. Pince ya le dije que...oh...ah eres tu-dijo Hermion un poco mas nerviosa y apenada por haber confundido a Malfoy con la Sra. Pince -Granger necesitare ese libro-le espeto Draco a Hermione y sin decir mas le arrebato el libro de las manos y se fue sin decir mas dejando a Hermione con una mezcla de sentimientos muy confusa. 


	3. El Mejor Equipo

Capitulo 3 El Mejor Equipo  
  
Harry y Ron estabn ya sentados en el Gran Comedor cuand vieron a Hermione muy rara sentarse frente a ellos.  
  
¿Como te fue en Aritmancia? Hermione- Prguno Harry aun preocupado por su amiga. -Oh pues hicimos poco trabajo y la profesora Vector no dejo tarea,- Dijo Hermione mientra se servia mas papas-Y a ustedes? Pregunto a Ron y Harry. -Bueno el prof Firenze nos enseño mapas planetarios de nuevo resulta que lo que nos dijo Trlawney era pura bazofia- Dijo Ron. -Mejor nos apuramos no quiero dale a Snape una excusa para que nos castigue un mes- Dijo Hermione y se levantaron dirigiendose a las mazmorras.  
  
-Buenas tardes- dijo Snape con su tipica voz fria y desdeñosa- El dia de hoy asignaremos los equipos en los que trabajaran a lo largo del año y haremos la pocion de Los Muertos Vivientes-prosiguio-Los equipos seran de dos personas y yo los hare- dijo disfrutando al ver a Harry Ron y Hermione quienes daban por hecho que los iban a separar-¿Entendido?, Bien las parejas seran:  
  
Potter tu trabajaras con Crabbe, Weasley tu con Parkinson, Granger tu con Malfoy-Al ori esto Hermione sintio uuuy mucha emocion, Draco por su parte tenia una cara de asco que ni el podia con ella aunqeu por dentro se le hizo un nudo en la gargante y le dio un nerviosismo nada normal en un Malfoy, menos en el..y asi siguo dando a lista Snape hasta que termino (Neville tu con Goyle)-Bien esas seran sus parejas y no..quiero...quejas. Las instrucciones estan en el pizarron !A Trabajar!  
  
Cuando Draco vio a Hermione acercarse sintio un cosquilleo en el estomago...¿Pero que me pasa?- Se decia a si mismo Draco -No me puedo enamorar de ella, es una Gryffindor y es una sangresucia pero...-Bueno Malfoy como tenemos que trabajar juntos sera mejor que nos llevemos un poco mejorr aunque sea solo en esta clase ya que no queremos reprobar...-Le dijo Hermione muy seria, sabia que pedia mucho pero nada costaba intentarlo ademas que mas deseaba ella que llevarse bien con Malfoy...-Esta bien Granger pero solo lo hago por mi calificacion- dijo Malfoy en una voz desdeñosa que ocultaba muy bien todos sus sentimientos hacia la chica de pelo castaño...  
  
Continuara 


	4. Nota de la Autora

Hola a todos los lectores de este mi fic solo queria pedirles que me dejaran reviews acerca si lo continuo o no por que muy pokas personas lo hacen asi ke a partir de ahora tomare mas en cuenta su opinion y si uds. kieren ke siga seguire sino ahi muere =( besines! Atte. Lulis 


	5. El Castigo

Despues de esa clase juntos Hermione no se lo podia sacar de la cabeza y eso era malo, muy malo no queria que Harry se diera cuenta mucho menos Ron pero las actitudes de Malfoy la confundian a veces era lindo...!¿Lindo?! Acababa de usar las palabras lindo y Malfoy en una misma oracion?? O_o!! No esto no podia ser...  
  
Mientras tanto en la sala comun de Slytherin estaban Draco con sus gorilas, como queria Draco estar solo aunke fuera solo un momento, queria aclarar sus sentimientos hacia cierta castaña de ojos miel que no queria salirse de su corazon! . pero no podia mostrarselo a nadie...cuando de repente entro un chico de Slytherin de 6 preguntando por Malfoy -!Hey tu Malfoy te habla McGonnagall en su despacho ahora!- Le espeto a lo lejos dicho esto Draco se levanto y se dirigio al despacho de Mcgonnagall donde la profesora ya lo estaba esperando junto con su padre.  
  
Draco al ver a su padre le entro un nerviosismo era evidente que no estaba para nada bueno -Sr Malfoy sabe por que lo hemos citado?- Empezo la profesora Mcgonagall Draco hizo una mueca sabia que seguro algo andaba mal -He citado a su padre debido a su reincidencia en los malos promedios, a excepcion de Pociones usted esta muy bajo en sus calificaciones (N/A: que raro excepto en Pociones) y necesitamos tomar medidas, a peticion de sus padres se le asignara un tutor por materia fallada en total seran tres tutores los conocera el dia que tenga clase con ellos- Siguio la profesora pero Draco tenia los ojos desorbitados ¿Como el un Malfoy necesitaria de alguien mas para destacar? ¡Eso era i-m-p-o-s-i-b-l-e! -Pero yo no necesito de ningun tutor de quinta- Se atrevio a decir Malfoy pero su padre solo se limito a decirle -Ven lo arreglamos afuera-.  
  
Despues de la discucion con su padre Draco no tuvo mas que resignarse a tener tres tutores: Hebologia, Transformacion y Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas.  
  
Mientras tanto en la Torre de Gryffindor Hermione leia cansada, bueno, hacia como ke leia por que ni sabbia lo que miraba sus pensamientos estaban en otro lado, empezaba a fantasear con aquel chico que la hacia soñar pero se reprimia mentalmente por haber tenido esos pensamientos y luego volvia a pensar en el y vuelta a las reprimendas mentales y asi se la paso la mayoria de la noche hasta quedar dormida en su habitacion...  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione desperto, se baño y se vistio y se dirigio al Gran Comedor junto con Ron y Harry quienes ya la esperaban en la Sala Comun para irse juntos, luego de un delicioso desayuno se dirigieron a Herbologia, iban camino al invernadero 3 cuando la Profesora McGonagall detuvo a Hermione y le dijo que queria hablar a solas con ella y Harry y Ron siguieron su camino sin Hermione, sacaron sus guntes y se dispusieron a trabajar con unos bowtruckles. A mitad de la clase regreso Hermione radiante de felicidad se dispuso a trabajar ella tambien en su bowtruckle...  
  
A media tarde Harry y Ron se encaminaban a su practica de Quidditch acompañados por Hermione -Oye Harry como vez si cada vez que anotemos un tanto hacemos la formacion de Halcon- Empezo Ron -No no lo se eso solian hacerlo los Slytherins asi que no NO- Contesto Harry -Oye Hermione podrias...- Continuo Harry pero se paro en seco al ver que Hermione no estaba.  
  
Iba corriendo hacia la Torre de Gryffindor estaba hecha un desastre y en 20 mins era su cita se dio una duchar rapida se puso una faldita a cuadros negra con roja un top rojo y sus zapatos negros y se dirigio a la entrada al vestibulo, ahi se tendrian que ver en eso habian quedado...  
  
Cuando lo ve que viene *Oh no si si si es el ay Dios mio que voy a hacer o.k lo primero manten la calma Hermioney no te muestres nerviosa*  
  
-!Tu!- Gritaron al mismo tiempo Malfoy y Hermione con un tono despectivo tratando de ocultar la verdadera confusion en sus adentros...  
  
*Muestrate dura Hermione no puede haber ni un rastro de felicidad en tu cara solo odio al que odio te dio Hermione* (N/A: estos son los pensamientos de Hermione)  
  
*No puedo creerlo no hay mas castigo que tener de tutor a esta sangresucia aunke por un lado esta bien ella no ha caido como las demas facilotas de Hogwarts vere que hago con ella* (N/A: Penstamientos de Draco)  
  
-Bueno Draco como yo sere tu tutora mas vale que nos pongamos a trabajar ¿trajiste tus cosas?- Le dijo Hermione adoptando un semblante serio  
  
-Ay fijate que con las prisas Granger no pude traer mis libros de Transformacion pero podemos practicar otra cosa- Le dijo Draco (N/A: Jaja Draco Picaro y calenturiento como siempre xD)   
  
-Sino trajiste tu material no tiene caso que perdamos el tiempo lo mejor sera que regreses mañana y espero que esta vez con el material por favor. Con permiso- Le dijo Hermione lo mas seria que pudo  
  
Pero a Draco que ya se habia propuesto conquistarla a toda costa no iba a dejar que se le escapara tan facil -Espera Granger traje algo para ti- le dijo Draco en un tono dulcemente malicioso.  
  
Y a Hermione la detuvo la curiosidad y el brazo de Draco tambien (N/A: jejej xD) -Y ¿que es? ¿Si se puede saber? Pregunto Hermione tratando de no sonar impaciente -Esto- dijo Draco y tomo la cabeza de Hermione como si fuera la de un bebe y se fue acercando poco poco a su boca sus labios estaban mas cerca cade vez y conforme se acercaban Draco bajo las manos a la cintura de Hermione y esta a su ves rodeo con sus brazos el cuello de Draco hasta que sus labios se unieron y empezo un beso dulce pero con los toques apasionados de Draco no querian separarse pero Hermione dandose cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo se separo de el bruscamente.  
  
-¿que? ¿No te gusto el beso o que?- Pregunto Draco sonriendo triunfante 


End file.
